Lullaby
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Un one-shot inspiré de la chanson du même nom, de Peter Andre. Jack O'Neill se réveille en pleine nuit. Pour la suite, ben lisez donc, de toute manière c'est très court !


_Salut salut ! Alors comme je semble avoir renoué avec le plaisir d'écrire, voici un petit one-shot qui m'est venu ce soir, comme ça. La chanson (parce que oui, les paroles en anglais, c'est bien une chanson !), c'est Lullaby de Peter Andre, une petite berceuse toute mimi que je vous invite à écouter en lisant. C'est ce qui a inspiré cette histoire..._

* * *

**Lullaby**

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Jack O'Neill s'éveilla en sursaut, et son premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil au radio-réveil. 3 :47. Il plissa les yeux, et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller aussi subitement. C'était pour lui chose commune : tant d'années passées, tant de champs de bataille, il était bien normal que des cauchemars viennent le hanter de temps à autre. Il se retourna, espérant se rendormir aussi rapidement qu'il s'était éveillé. Mais le cri qui retentit alors le força à s'asseoir. Comment n'avait-il pas deviné ? Il n'avait qu'une envie : se rallonger au plus vite. Mais un sourire en coin finit par se dessiner sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil au côté droit du lit : elle dormait encore, et n'avait probablement rien entendu. C'était chose rare, elle devait être particulièrement épuisée. Il passa la main à travers ses doux cheveux blonds, puis Jack s'empressa de se lever alors que le petit cri retentit pour une troisième fois. Il longea le corridor et entra dans la chambre du fond. Les petits moutons qui ornaient les murs étaient à peine visibles dans l'obscurité. La lumière de la lune, qui jaillissait de par la fenêtre, les éclairait bien péniblement. Jack traversa la pièce et se pencha sur le petit berceau qui longeait le mur du fond. Deux grands yeux étaient là, à le fixer bien simplement.

- Bonsoir Charlie O'Neill, lui murmura Jack, on a déjà cessé de pleurer ?

Il tendit les bras et saisit le bébé, et l'emmaillota dans une douce couverture.

- On va laisser maman dormir un peu, poursuivit-il, elle est bien fatiguée depuis quelques jours…

Jack prit place dans la chaise qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. À peine était-il assis que le bébé s'était déjà rendormi.

_I watch as you sleep, far away in your wonderland  
I pray for the world to be good to your little hand  
And I will care for you, always be fair for you  
Always remember you fill my heart  
This I swear  
Lullaby_

Jack resta là à se bercer, le bébé endormi dans ses bras. Il avait peine à croire que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Papa. Il ne s'habituerait probablement pas à ce mot avant un moment… Charlie avait été une surprise, mais quelle surprise ! Déjà Jack rêvait à tous ces moments qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Il s'imaginait les années à venir, tout son avenir qui était alors concentré en un si petit être humain.

- Tu sais, lui murmura-t-il, un jour, je t'enseignerai à jouer au baseball. Je suis certain que tu vas adorer !

Charlie ne bougea pas. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son petit visage. C'était donc à ça que les anges devaient ressembler…

_So what do you dream, do you know you're all that I am  
If I'm cool to be kind, sometimes hope you'll understand  
And I will dance with you, hold up my hands to you  
When you feel empty, I'll fill your heart  
This I swear  
Lullaby_

- Et puis tu verras, continua-t-il, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu seras toujours en sécurité avec nous. Je te le promets. Tu peux dormir tranquille, je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Charlie. Et maman aussi, tu sais…

- Ça, tu peux en être certain.

Il se retourna : une silhouette était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

- Oooooh non, Charlie, poursuivit Jack en souriant. Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui chercherait à te faire du mal. Ta maman peut être très féroce, tu sais…

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, puis un léger souffle près de son oreille.

- Le bébé s'est réveillé ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

- Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, répondit-il. Tu avais l'air exténuée.

- J'ai ouvert les yeux à la seconde où tu as quitté le lit.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui chatouillèrent le cou.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour Charlotte de retrouver son lit.

- Donne-la moi.

Il se leva et lui tendit le bébé.

- Sam ? dit-il alors.

Elle se retourna vers lui, la petite toujours dans ses bras, et Jack crut à ce moment-là que son cœur allait exploser. Comment pouvait-on être à ce point heureux ? Il avait cru, quinze ans auparavant, lors du décès de Charlie, que le bonheur s'était effacé de la surface de la terre. C'était une chose qu'il avait longtemps crue. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, à regarder les deux femmes de sa vie, ici, dans cette petite chambre, il sentit que la vie avait encore tant à offrir. Après toutes ces années, toute cette attente, vivait une petite fille qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose : être aimée. Et elle le serait, Jack en était certain. Charlie aurait adoré sa petite sœur. Jack avait vu trop de choses pour réellement croire en l'au-delà, mais il avait l'impression, au fond de son cœur, que son Charlie veillerait toujours sur la petite Charlotte. Celle qui avait été baptisée en son honneur.

- Jack ?

La voix de Sam résonna comme une cloche dans son esprit.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et lui sourit.

- Oui, lui répondit-il. Tout va très bien.

Jack prit Sam par la main, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à leur petit ange endormi au fond de son berceau. Son petit amour. Sa Charlie.

_You're my beautiful, my little miracle  
Call and I'll answer, take all that I have  
This I swear  
I will care for you, always be fair for you  
Always remember you fill my heart  
This I swear  
Lullaby__  
_

* * *

_Eh bien, voilà ! J'attend vos reviews ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit !_


End file.
